A Sky Painted Violet
by VivaciousHenna
Summary: Violet, a young trainer from Pallet, begins her journey a little late. The boy she has grown to love has changed for the worst after enduring a haunting past. Will he ever be the same again? With new friends and Pokemon to be discovered along the way, Violet's future may be brighter than she envisioned.


Hello, this is just a little note before you read my FF. This is my first ever FF submission and with this story I hope to improve my writing and grow – getting reviews is very helpful! Be sensitive though, I'm still new to this. Anyway, this story will most likely be a one filled with many chapters, as it will follow the protagonist's entire journey. So, if things don't seem to add up right away, don't worry! Just hold on and be patient, 'cause there is much to be revealed.

**Chapter One – Leaving Pallet**

**Above is only sky. Scattered, white clouds clear, allowing sunrays to peak through. In front of you luscious fields of green are sparkling with fresh morning dew. In the trees, Pidgey are chirping along with the whistle of the wind. Locks of your raven hair flutter under the gentle breeze and the aroma of fresh flowers wafts in the air. If there really is such a state as nirvana, you've felt like you've discovered it. **

**Suddenly, a figure appears metres in front of you. His chestnut hair also sways in the wind, revealing the warm eyes that lay underneath. A smile etches on your lips as he stretches out a hand towards you. **

**Here there are no worries, no nonsense, and no pain. Everything is just perfect.**

"Wait!"

Violet's cheeks tinged pink as the guy from her daydream calls after her. She twirls around immediately, hoping that he doesn't notice her flushed face.

Realizing he had captured her attention, the young man shook his head in disbelief. "I know you've been training Vulpix, but do you honestly think you're ready to be setting out on a journey?"

The blush faded as Violet took in his words. She saw what seemed like worry in her friend's dark eyes. "Why are you so concerned Gary?" Pausing, she gave him a sideways glance with a sly little smile. "You're going to miss to me aren't you?"

Gary pursed his lips, before casting his eyes downwards. "Don't be stupid. I'm just trying to advise you." Before Violet could reply, he brushed past her. Gary Oak, or referred to as' the know it all' (by Violet) always had to share his opinion on everything. As the sound of his footsteps faded, she sighed heavily.

The walk to Oak's lab seemed to take forever. With each step, Violet felt her heart quicken in pace. Seeming to sense her discomfort, Vulpix burst out of its Pokéball. The little red fox blocked her from moving forward, only to proceed to trot playfully in the grass.

Scooping Vulpix up in her arms, Violet nuzzled her face against her soft fur. The heat radiating from Vulpix's body felt soothing against her tan skin.

"Who cares what Gary thinks", Violet grunted. "With your help I'll be a great Pokémon trainer."

"Ah, there you are!" Professor Oak beamed as Violet strode into the laboratory. Alongside him stood a young man around the same age as herself and Gary. Violet knew he was the professor's assistant, but couldn't remember his name. "Sorry it took so long."

Oak ignored the mumbled apology and pointed at her. "I have some good news for you! Your father and I were talking and I came up with a proposal."

That came as no surprise. Violet's father and Professor Oak had become great friends ever since her parents first settled in Pallet. Her father had married a Pokémon researcher who travelled constantly. She would bring back Pokémon and items she found back to the lab, while her husband worked at a Pokémon school in Pewter city.

When Violet was a child, her father had been the gym leader there for many years. It all changed when her parents got divorced. Her mother would drop in and out of town, bringing many gifts from different regions, while her father gave up the gym and took care of Violet and her younger brother. She looked down at the Vulpix resting in her arms. The only Pokémon she had was a gift from her distant mother.

"Is something wrong?" She looked up to see Oak studying her face. "You look very somber. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah!" Violet assured, with a little laugh. "I'm fine, sorry! Now, the proposal?"

"Hmm", he turned around and picked up a silver tray. On it rested three shiny Pokéballs. "When trainers are ready to travel Kanto, I usually give them a starter Pokémon to begin their journey with. However, most set out when they reach the age of ten and you're well…"

"I'm eight years late, I know", Violet sighed. She had tried to suppress the memory of the morning on her tenth birthday. Nothing was the same anymore, and whether that was good or not, she did not know.

The Professor rambled on incessantly, and Violet tried her hardest to listen. "So, what I'm asking is for you to take this on your journey and try to capture as many Pokémon as you can." Violet placed Vulpix on the floor, and the Pokémon whined, believing it had done something wrong. "Is this the catch?"

The professor's assistant stepped in. "If you're willing to catch as many Pokémon as you can and fill out this Pokédex for us, we will be more than happy to give you a Pokémon!"

"That's right. Plus, I am sure if you take on this challenge you'll be very successful. I mean look at your younger brother, the boy possesses immense talent!"

Oak's praise caused Violet to shudder. The image of a young boy returning home with a broken spirit appeared in her mind. His weary eyes were faded and an obscure aura hung around him. He was just another incomplete puzzle and the missing pieces seemed to be lost forever.

"_There's nothing out there but cruelty and darkness. You'll learn that lesson yourself."_

Violet's vision was interrupted as he handed the Pokédex to her. In return she examined it carefully, debating her decision. Having another Pokémon would certainly be helpful, but this Pokédex business put a lot of pressure on her.

"Well?" Oak and his assistant stared expectantly at her. Taking a deep breath and nodding at Vulpix, she shoved the Pokédex in her pocket. "I accept!"

Professor Oak clasped his hands together in a loud clap that echoed throughout the room. 'Excellent! Oh erm, but there's one other thing."

"Another catch?"

"Yes, well you see, ha-ha", Oak scratched the back of his head nervously. "The thing is, I've had two other trainers come in already and since they were younger I let them have first pick."

"Aw, so there's only one Pokémon left?"

"Unfortunately." Oak picked up the middle Pokéball from the tray and handed it to Violet. She held it firmly, as Vulpix pawed curiously at her leg. "Well, let's see what's left…"

She threw the Pokéball and out came a Bulbasaur. It seemed confused and glanced around anxiously. Vulpix blinked at the strange Pokémon several times, before running up to it. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before chasing one another playfully in circles.

"Cute, they like each other," Violet giggled. Realizing she had just let out a childish laugh, she coughed and cleared her throat. "This is great. Bulbasaur will be cared for Professor, I promise you."

He nodded in agreement. "I don't doubt it. Your father was right when he said you put a lot of love and care into raising Pokemon. Your Vulpix seems very well trained and happy."

"Thanks", Violet smiled. "I'm grateful. Is there anything else you need of me?" "Yes, but was it again?" Oak stroked his chin. "Ah!" He snapped his fingers in remembrance. "I need you to seek out my grandson. He has some supplies for you."

Violet nodded, restraining the urge to scream in frustration. She always got super weird around Gary; it was like he brought out a totally different side of her. The worst part of it all was that Violet always felt like she had been kicked in the gut every time she saw him.

After thanking the Professor a few more times and exiting the lab, Violet bee lined it home. The grass wasn't sparkling from dew today, instead mud caked her sneakers.

"Oh, man", she sighed as she tore them off. "We can buy you a new pair." Her father stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "Thanks dad, but they'll be fine after a good scrub."

"If you say so. And how'd things go with the professor?"

"Great, I got a Bulbasaur." Violet said with a grin. "Vulpix seems to be a fan of him too." Vulpix purred its name in approval. "That's wonderful. Are you heading out today?"

"Nope", she said zipping past him and into the house. "I need to pack my things first and get a good rest."

Once in her bedroom, Vulpix hopped onto the bed and Violet spilled the contents out of her bag. All she had was a pack of gum, lip-gloss that had never been used, a water bottle and elastic bands. She knew that this stuff wouldn't suffice her journey, so she decided to make a list of things she needed. As she reached for her pencil, it struck her. She still needed to meet up with Gary.

Reluctantly, she got up and noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her large purple eyes stared back blankly. Those eyes looked the same as they did back then. She could still remember the last time Gary and her had met alone on the route, even if it was years ago.

_Gary was on the ground, studying a book the professor had given him. From behind he looked like just another lab assistant. "Gary!" He whipped around to see Violet jogging up to him with Vulpix following behind._

_ "Gary. I have something to ask you." He stared back at her silently, keeping a stoic expression. Disregarding the pounding of her heart, Violet spoke._

"_I know the professor told you I want to become a trainer once I turn eighteen. It still might seem a while away, but I thought I would ask you know so you have time to think about it. Will you come with me?" _

_There was a silence as his eyes widened in shock. His gaze averted to the ground. "You mean travel with you?" Violet nodded, her face burning with embarrassment._

_Gary burst out laughing. "You must be really dense. I'm becoming a Pokemon researcher, I can't waste my time with you." _

_His words stung, but she tried her best to ignore it. "We both know you don't want to be a Pokemon researcher, Gary." His impish grin quickly vanished. "What do you mean?"_

"_You were a trainer once. Becoming the world's best was your dream, and since you've given it up you've resorted to following in your granddad's footsteps. I know you too well to think otherwise Gary. This researcher thing is making you even more miserable."_

_A cold look washed over Gary's face. "What do you know? Nothing. You know nothing of the world!" He spat bitterly. "You know nothing about me, about… what happened." _

_She shuddered at his remark. Violet knew very well what had happened, even if she could not relate. " I just want you to come with me! You're my…" She stumbled a little on her words. "You're my best friend."_

_He glowered at her. "I'm done with that part of my life and you know that. Six years ago things might have different, but I'm going to be an adult now." Gary slammed his book shut. "You need to grow up, Violet."_

"_Becoming a Pokemon trainer doesn't make me childish", Violet countered. Suddenly, she came to her own conclusion. "If being around me is really that terrible then I'm sorry I asked." As she was about to turn away, Gary tugged at her small wrist._

_Sighing, he looked her right in the eye. "It has nothing to do with you Violet, but I can't leave… no matter how much I hate what I'm doing now." For a moment, the sweet little boy she remembered reflected in Gary._

_Violet's eyes watered slightly. She saw Gary's features soften as he took notice. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just wanted things to be the way they should have been." _

_Violently pulling her arm away from him, Violet spun around and sprinted away. Being rejected once again only re opened the wounds that had barely healed in Violet's heart. Gary just stood there gaping, and watched as she disappeared into the shadows of the night. _

They had barely spoken ever since that encounter a few years ago. Every now and then she would bump into him while she was out training Vulpix or running errands, but he would usually just nod at her and they'd leave it at that.

The memory triggered a sinking sensation. Frantically, Violet collected her empty bag and Vulpix. Overthinking wasn't going to solve anything and she couldn't put this off any longer.

Just like the Professor guessed, Gary was busy reading on a nearby route. He was sat underneath a giant Oak tree, with a navy bag slung over his shoulder. Talk about déjà vu. When he noticed Violet approaching, he started to reach into the bag.

"So, did you get the Bulbasaur?"

"You knew there was only one left?" She questioned. "Of course." "Why didn't you tell me?" Violet groaned. "I was secretly hoping to get a Squirtle…"

He shrugged. "A Pokémon's a Pokémon. Get over it." She scowled at Gary, which only made him smirk. "Do you wanna see it?" Violet pulled out the Pokéball eagerly. "Heh, no thanks. I know what a Bulbasaur looks like."

"Ugh, you don't to be so rude about it!"

Gary looked a little taken back after Violet snapped at him. She mirrored his puzzled expression. Violet soon stared to scan the face of the young man she had come to know for eighteen years. Having an intimate conversation with him was a rare occasion and she found herself staring at him in a daze.

It took Gary a few moments to realize Violet was studying him admirably. He suddenly jerked and tore his eyes away. "Whatever, here's the supplies you'll need." He handed over three potions, 5 Pokéballs and a map. Violet silently received them and shoved the items into her bag. "Is that all?"

"Yup. Good luck on the journey." For a moment she could have sworn she saw him smile, but he turned around too fast.

"I see you're happy that I'm leaving", she stated. "I guess I won't be here to annoy you anymore." She wanted to try and trigger a reaction from him, but Gary didn't say anything. Nothing. Soon enough the two just stood there in an awkward silence.

Violet felt the terrible feeling return. It was if she had taken a bag of bricks to the stomach. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to control her feelings, Violet walked away wordlessly. Unknown to her, Gary watched as she did so.

"Nope, you'll still have plenty of opportunities to annoy me", he muttered under his breath.

That night as she lay in bed, Violet couldn't bring herself to fantasize. This was it; soon she would be far away from her father, friends and Gary. She buried her face into her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt so stupid. Gary probably saw her as desperate. If not, she knew for sure that she irritated him.

A light rain had begun to fall and the soothing pitter-patter of the droplets began to make her eyelids heavy. There wasn't anything else she could do now. She would have to force herself to move on.

The next morning, Violet found her sneakers crisp white and clean. After hugging her father and neighbours goodbye, She set out on the first day of her journey. She had half expected to see Gary on the familiar route, but was secretly relieved to discover he had not shown up. The more she saw him, the harder it would be to get over him.

With Vulpix by her side, they ventured into the tall grass. Violet figured the smartest thing to do would be to find some new Pokémon. After five Pidgeys and one Caterpie, she was beginning to lose hope. The confidence level of the young trainer had fallen significantly as each and every Pokémon had managed to escape. Even Vulpix seemed to be feeling a little down as the Pokémon's head hung as they continued on.

Up ahead Violet spotted a forest. The first stop on her adventure would be the Xanadu Nusery and this small forest would act as shortcut. The nursery was known in Kanto for being a beautiful, large greenhouse. Her fondness of the place reflected from childhood memories of her father bringing her to visit. Since it was nearby, it seemed like a good starting point.

Abruptly, a Rattata jumped in front of their path. Vulpix got into a battle stance, and looked at its trainer for encouragement. Anxious, Violet hastily took charge. "Use ember Vulpix!" The little fox obeyed, and a burst of flames hit the opposing Pokémon. Rattata collapsed to the ground, twitching slightly.

Violet narrowed her eyes. "Huh? That was it? It must be really weak. No matter, go Pokéball!" As easy as it was to defeat, Rattata was captured. "Yes, my first captured Pokémon!"

Ecstatic, Violet twirled Vulpix around cheerfully. "There's hope for us yet!" She kept twirling and laughing with joy until she saw a shadow appear.

"Not bad for a rookie." The familiar voice then chuckled, "But it certainly took you long enough."

She whipped around to see Gary standing behind her. He was dressed in a cobalt coat and tan jeans. It was peculiar to see him without a white lab coat on. "D-Did I forget something?"

He shook his head from side to side. "No, you didn't. My grandfather assigned me with a job. I'm simply following orders." He stood next to her, peering ahead.

"Well then I'd better not waste anymore of your time", Violet responded sharply. "Sadly, that's inevitable. So hurry up and let's go to Viridian."

"What?!" Violet's eyes widened. "You're coming with me? " Gary nodded. "Yeah. My grandfather said it's good for a Pokemon researcher to travel, especially after he's taught me so much. The old man suggested tagging along with you." He paused to flick his bangs from his eyes. "Plus you're a scrawny little girl, there's no way you're going to get very far on your own."

"Unbelievable!" Violet strut past Gary with a Pokeball clutched tightly in her fist. "First off, I'm not heading to Viridian. Secondly, I don't need you to come with me. " She could feel her lip begin to quiver and her hands tremble. Various emotions were stirring inside her.

"Stop complaining. Besides, if I recall correctly, you wanted me to join you. Or has time changed your opinion on that?" He shot her a devious look. The cheeky glint in his eye caused Violet to blush, but she quickly recovered.

"Fine. I'll stop if you promise you keep your mouth shut." Fuming, she marched even further ahead, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Gary didn't seem too impressed. Yet, he jogged after her, muttering quietly to himself.

Just as she reached the entrance of the forest, Violet stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky. It was not nearly as blue as she had pictured it. So, she gazed intensely, wondering if she focused her glance hard enough that maybe it just might morph into the brilliant blue she desired.

Meanwhile, the howling of the harsh wind was the only sound that filled her ears and the icy breeze it brought gave her goose bumps. She let her eyes wander back to Gary, who was standing metres away. The only thing missing was the warmth in his face. Instead his gaze seemed to be overlooking her, and staring off into the distance.

Crestfallen, Violet let her lids shut. She would calm herself down before she moved forward. In her mind she illustrated her beautiful daydream once more.

"_Once a dreamer, always a dreamer."_


End file.
